


音符如咸奶油花

by Katyusha1412



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha1412/pseuds/Katyusha1412
Summary: 月球萨莫*本来是给给自己的生贺，然而迟了一天╮(╯▽╰)╭ 咕哒子出没，奶油play，为车而车，我流破三轮*只有BUG和OOC属于我*我爱咸奶油蛋糕！





	音符如咸奶油花

**Author's Note:**

> 月球萨莫  
> *本来是给给自己的生贺，然而迟了一天╮(╯▽╰)╭ 咕哒子出没，奶油play，为车而车，我流破三轮  
> *只有BUG和OOC属于我  
> *我爱咸奶油蛋糕！

音符如咸奶油花

“我觉得我们应该立法禁止下午茶吃咸奶油蛋糕。”  
藤丸立香恶狠狠地瞪着体重秤上的数字开口宣布到，仿佛之前的那些蛋糕都不是她自己吃下去的一样。

“可是前辈……”  
玛修已经铺好了那张她和立香两人下午茶时专用的小方桌，浅色的格子桌布看起来格外可爱，“从厨房准备的材料来看卫宫先生今天做的也是咸奶油蛋糕……”

“而且之前前辈一直吃得很开心……”  
她小声补充道，给已经把脑袋砸上桌面的前辈倒了一杯无糖红茶。

 

一个月前藤丸立香迷上了咸奶油蛋糕——刚刚好的是这种蛋糕也很合从者们的胃口，于是下午茶的点心菜单从完全随机变成了咸奶油蛋糕固定会一周出现两到三次，每次都让藤丸立香吃下平常两倍量的下午茶。

然而正如莎士比亚所说，“该吃还是该胖，这是个问题（To be or not to be，that is a question.）。”这种在下午茶时间暴饮暴食晚餐时还不加节制的吃法过了整整一个月之后，藤丸立香发现自己的BMI超过23直逼24，在超重的边缘晃荡，随手捏一捏肚子似乎还能捏起一些松垮的赘肉……

“而且！战斗服都变紧了啊！！！”藤丸立香仰天长啸，为什么人就是不能像从者那样怎么吃都不胖呢！不公平！

她哭丧着脸切下一块蛋糕塞给玛修，然后端起红茶杯子遮住自己的半张脸，拒绝再看蛋糕一眼。

 

这天莫扎特穷极无聊，下一个节日需要的乐谱已经写好，萨列里昨晚没去他的房间，他一直睡到午餐时间才结束赖床。  
也许他该去找御主来验收一下他的新作品……虽然无论他写什么那小姑娘都会说好好好。

他走进房间。

 

“莫扎特老师！”藤丸立香一看到他立刻把小方桌上的蛋糕整个儿端起来塞给他，“请把这东西拿走！”

音乐家冷不丁被塞了个有点分量的蛋糕托盘，差点儿被奶油糊一脸。

“我马上就出门锻炼哦不探索来不及吃了请你们把它全部吃掉！”藤丸立香几乎就是一边尖叫一边逃走了。

“最好什么都不要留给我！一点都不要！”

 

莫扎特端着缺了一角的蛋糕回到房间……更正，莫扎特端着缺了一角的蛋糕回到萨列里的房间的门前，随手用一个小魔术打开了门。

“萨列里？”他向门里探进金黄的脑袋，“亲爱的爸爸？”

房间里静悄悄的。

“什么，原来不在呀。”他假装失望地叹了口气，“那我就自己先吃了哦？”

他直接一屁股坐在了萨列里床上，用手指蘸了一点奶油，然后伸出舌头舔了舔——之前他每周总是刚好错过有咸奶油蛋糕的那几天（事先声明：这和他前一天晚上进行的让他起不来床的活动无关，绝对）直到今天才算是真正尝到了这种甜食。  
奶油尝起来非常顺滑又柔软，在舌头上轻得像云彩的泡沫，一点点咸味轻柔地平衡了甜腻感。底下的蛋糕带着浓郁的巧克力香味，混合湿润的朗姆酒气息，像浓滑的冰淇淋，但并不融化，这质感让他沉默了一秒钟，然后发出了满足的叹息声。

 

萨列里领着三个尼禄唱了一下午歌，到现在那奇妙的余韵还在他耳道中萦绕不去，一千只奇怪的鸟扑扇着翅膀。  
也许他该回房间去享受一下片刻的安宁，或者去向福尔摩斯借一下他的小提琴。最终前一种想法占了上风——自从福尔摩斯推理出他和阿马德乌斯滚到一张床上去了之后侦探先生看他的眼神就有那么点儿不对劲，不知是因为侦探本人是阿马德乌斯的隐藏粉丝还是因为其他什么。

萨列里走到门口却发现门没锁，于是他直接动手推开门并打算向阿马德乌斯兴师问罪——阿马德乌斯大概又潜伏在他的房间里打算吓他一跳或者搞些什么恶作剧，但他那些不痛不痒的“兴师问罪”几乎都会终结在几个亲吻和一次情/爱中，乐神的爱子总有办法让他在面对阿马德乌斯时除了爱意什么都剩不下。

吱呀一声。

萨列里愣在门口。

一颗星星栖息在他床边，周边散落着几张未完成的乐谱。忽略他身上的那几团奶油花乐神的爱子赤裸得像刚刚从伊甸园中诞生，甜蜜的香气从他身上散发出来，糖分充足。

“呀，亲爱的爸爸。”  
他抬起一只手招呼萨列里，“要来尝尝吗？”

他指指托盘上还剩下的四分之一的蛋糕，做出一副天真无邪的表情。

 

沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特不知道萨列里是什么时候变得这么经不起他撩拨的，至少之前他穿着花嫁礼服时萨列里还会红着脸挣扎一下，现在……

这就是他被萨列里推倒在床单上时脑子里还能想的东西。

 

萨列里温暖的嘴唇凑近他的胸口，灵活的舌尖卷走一点儿被体温烘得有点儿融化了的奶油，然后在乳头周边打着转，似乎要将这里的一小块皮肤全部清理干净。

“好痒啊……爸爸。”  
阿马德乌斯仍然做出一副天真无邪的样子，但宫廷乐师长不理会他。胸口的奶油被清理干净之后他轻轻咬了一下之前被埋在奶油花里的乳头，这让阿马德乌斯发出一声礼节性的柔软抗议，听起来像协奏中一个微妙的不和谐音。

萨列里动手解开自己衣服，被冷落的阿马德乌斯发出两声不满的哼哼，于是萨列里俯下身去亲吻他的额头，散乱的金发拂过嘴唇的褶皱。阿马德乌斯扭动了一下，伸手搂住他的脖子。

“……真是心急啊，阿马德乌斯。”萨列里试图出言调笑他，但事实证明在这项技术上他还暂时比不上阿马德乌斯。

“可是心急的明明是爸爸你呀。”阿马德乌斯在他耳边咯咯地笑，语尾上扬，“看到甜食就等不及了吗，亲爱的萨列里？”

萨列里不轻不重地咬咬他的耳朵，阿马德乌斯还在笑。于是他又像猫一样蹭了蹭阿马德乌斯的肩膀，肩头的皮肤圆润细腻，萨列里顺手捞起旁边的蛋糕把奶油抹上去，看上去像什么新式的甜品。

“好浪费呀爸爸～”  
他轻飘飘地说，张口含住萨列里残留着奶油的手指，剩下的薄薄一层奶油在口中化开，想必在这整场情爱之中所有的吻都会充斥着咸奶油味儿。

“……手指，再舔湿一点。”  
萨列里试图发号施令，同时把手指又往阿马德乌斯的口腔里塞了一点儿。阿马德乌斯顺从地用口腔包裹住它们，因为混入了奶油而变得有点儿浑浊的津液滴滴答答淌下来。

萨列里抽出已经变得足够湿润的手指，挖了一大块奶油，那些还微微发凉的、流体般顺滑柔软的奶油沿着手指间的缝隙向下陷。他从阿马德乌斯白皙平坦的小腹开始勾勒线条，混了一点巧克力色泽的乳白色波浪线一路向下，停留在那个隐秘的入口处打转。

阿马德乌斯难耐地凑近萨列里的耳畔，温热的呼吸像热红茶（加满了砂糖，嗯）的升腾的蒸汽烫着萨列里的耳廓，一千只奇怪的鸟四散逃亡，只有这为神所深爱的年青音乐家呼吸的韵律起起伏伏，一个个带着奶油甜味儿的透明音符敲击着水晶钢琴。

“快点儿萨列里，我觉得我要忍不住了。”

于是萨列里从善如流地将手指探向那个入口。还有点儿凉意的奶油几乎立即就被高热的甬道融化了，阿马德乌斯极为煽情地扭动了一下，对萨列里发出甜蜜的邀请。

那甜蜜的后穴几乎立刻就接纳了已经相当熟悉的入侵者，途中隐秘的褶皱被一寸寸碾压平整，抵达蜷缩着黑暗与温暖的更深处。身前的欲望被松松握住，他礼节性的挣扎只会让萨列里侵入的更深。阿马德乌斯混乱地喘息着，萨列里堵住他的嘴，轻微的窒息感像浅海处温和的水压——见鬼的，他还在嘴里含了一口奶油，那些已经近乎液体的甜味儿中夹杂着的一丁点儿食盐在他们的舌尖辗转交换。

高潮像整整一吨的咸奶油劈头盖脸浇下来，甜蜜又柔软，云彩的泡沫引领他们在乐声中持续上升，直抵天际。

“Bravo！”他发出半是欢愉半是尖叫的喝彩声，“棒极了萨列里，你果然……是最好的……”

“跟我永远在一起吧，亲爱的萨列里……”

隐秘的水声持续撞击着房间隔音不那么好的墙壁，没有回音。

 

“……爸爸，停一停……”  
第三次之后——他记得他们开始第三次的时候已经九点了，他听出自己的声音带着那么点儿惊恐，“稍微让我休息一下……”

然而萨列里只是安抚地亲吻了一下他，奶油在嘴唇边留下一道带着情色意味的白浊。

“夜还很长呢，阿马德乌斯。”

 

隔天下午阿马德乌斯出现在餐厅打算随便捞点什么回去躺在萨列里的床上吃——早上萨列里给他留的那点热牛奶和饼干早就消耗殆尽，而萨列里本人又去履行声乐老师的职责，他一个人躺在床上都快无聊死了。

“您好。”卫宫端着蛋糕托盘招呼他，“今天下午也有咸奶油蛋糕……”

“不，我不想再吃了。”他捂着腰回答。

“请节制些。”  
路过的护士长毫不留情地补充并给了他一记眼刀，“纵欲过度对您的健康不利。”

附近的普希金可能听见了这句话，手里的羽毛笔动的更快了。  
——看来他很快就能成为迦勒底最高产的作家了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

Fin.


End file.
